Local Group(SCAI)
Universe → Super Cluster(SCAI) → Local Group(SCAI) → Galaxy(SCAI) → Sector → Quadrant → Region → Section → Division → District → Neighborhood →System → Celestial Object See also Transgalactic Space Local Group (SCAI) The Local Group is the galaxy group that includes the Milky Way. The Local Group comprises more than 54 galaxies, most of them dwarf galaxies. Its gravitational center is located somewhere between the Milky Way and the Andromeda Galaxy . The Local Group has a diameter of 10 Mly and has a binary distribution The Union Astrograpic Society recognizes the Local Group and designates it UAS LOCAL GROUP It contains 64 Local Group Galaxies of which Andromeda is its biggest member. It also contains Trans Galactic Void . Or space between the Galaxies. The first Survey project : Local Group Survey Project , first conceived in 4956 OTT sent manned and automated probes to several galaxies of the local group. The second Survey Project : Part of the Gate Mapping Project - Local Assessment, Contact and Threat assessment -LACTA of 5039 OTT is currently active. Local Group Galaxies Name of Galaxy | Galactic coords|Distance |Diameter| Galaxy | Other | Year of | l° b° | (kly) | (kly) | Type | Name |Discovery -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Milky Way 0 0 0 90 SBbc prehist. Sagittarius Dwarf 5.6 -14.1 78±7 20 dSph 1994 Ursa Major II 152.5 +37.4 100±15 1 dSph 2006 Coma Berenices Dwarf 241.9 +83.6 144±13 1 dSph 2006 Large Magellanic Cloud 280.5 -32.9 165±5 25 SBm ESO 56-115 prehist. Small Magellanic Cloud 302.8 -44.3 195±15 15 SBm NGC 292 prehist. Boötes Dwarf 358.0 +69.6 197±9 2 dSph 2006 Ursa Minor Dwarf 105.0 +44.8 215±10 2 dSph DDO 199 1954 Sculptor Dwarf 287.5 -83.2 258±13 3 dSph ESO 351-30 1937 Draco Dwarf 86.4 +34.7 267±20 2 dSph DDO 208 1954 Sextans Dwarf 243.4 +42.2 280±13 3 dSph PGC 88608 1990 Ursa Major I 159.4 +54.4 325? 3? dSph 2005 Carina Dwarf 260.1 -22.2 329±16 2 dSph PGC 19441 1977 Fornax Dwarf 237.1 -65.7 450±26 5 dSph ESO 356-04 1938 Hercules Dwarf 28.7 +36.9 457±41 4 dSph 2006 Canes Venatici II 113.6 +82.7 489±46 2 dSph 2006 Leo IV 265.4 +56.5 522±47 2 dSph 2006 Leo II 220.2 +67.2 669±39 3 dSph DDO 93 1950 Canes Venatici I 74.3 +79.8 718±82 6 dSph 2006 Leo I 226.0 +49.1 815±100 3 dSph DDO 74 1950 Leo T 214.9 +43.7 1360±65 2 dIrr/dSph 2007 Phoenix Dwarf 272.2 -68.9 1450±100 2 dIrr/dSph ESO 245-7 1976 NGC 6822 25.3 -18.4 1520±85 8 Irr DDO 209 1884 NGC 185 120.8 -14.5 2010±60 8 dSph/dE3p UGC 396 1787 Andromeda II 128.9 -29.2 2165±40 3 dSph PGC 4601 1970 Leo A 196.9 +52.4 2250±325 4 dIrr DDO 69 c1940 IC 1613 129.8 -60.6 2365±50 10 Irr DDO 8 c1890 Andromeda X 125.8 -18.0 2290±120 5 dSph 2006 NGC 147 119.8 -14.3 2370±50 10 dSph/dE5 DDO 3 c1830 Andromeda III 119.3 -26.2 2450±50 3 dSph PGC 2121 1970 Andromeda VII 109.5 -10.0 2465±95 2 dSph PGC 2807155 1999 Cetus Dwarf 101.4 -72.8 2485±65 3 dSph PGC 3097691 1999 Andromeda IX 123.2 -19.7 2505±75 4 dSph 2004 Andromeda I 121.7 -24.9 2520±60 2 dSph PGC 2666 1970 LGS 3 126.8 -40.9 2520±70 2 dIrr/dSph Pisces Dwarf 1978 Andromeda V 126.2 -15.1 2560±80 2 dSph PGC 3097824 1998 Andromeda Galaxy , M31 121.2 -21.6 2560±50 140 Sb NGC 224 c964 Andromeda XI 121.7 -29.1 2560±325 2 dSph 2006 Andromeda XII 122.0 -28.5 2560±325 2 dSph 2006 Andromeda XIII 123.0 -29.9 2560±325 2 dSph 2006 Andromeda VI 106.1 -36.3 2595±50 3 dSph PGC 2807158 1998 M32 121.2 -22.0 2625±115 8 dE2 NGC 221 1749 M110 120.7 -21.7 2690±80 15 dSph/dE5 NGC 205 1773 IC 10 119.0 -3.3 2690±165 8 dIrr UGC 192 c1890 Triangulum Galaxy , M33 133.6 -31.3 2735±55 55 Sc NGC 598 1654 Tucana Dwarf 322.9 -47.4 2870±130 2 dSph PGC 69519 1990 Pegasus Dwarf 94.8 -43.5 3000±80 6 dIrr/dSph DDO 216 ? WLM 75.9 -73.6 3020±80 10 Irr DDO 221 1909 Aquarius Dwarf 34.0 -31.3 3345±100 3 dIrr/dSph DDO 210 1959 SagDIG 21.1 -16.3 3460±520 3 dIrr ESO 594-4 1977 Antlia Dwarf 263.1 +22.3 4030±210 3 dIrr/dSph PGC 29194 1997 NGC 3109 262.1 +23.1 4075±540 25 Irr DDO 236 c1836 Sextans A 246.2 +39.9 4350±120 10 dIrr DDO 75 ? Sextans B 233.2 +43.8 4385±325 8 dIrr DDO 70 ? Category:Space